full_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Mansion
The Dark Mansion is a highly dangerous dungeon containing Zombie Pigmen spawners, lava parkour, puzzles, traps, and various other hazards in the Shotbow game, MineZ. It is located on the northernmost continent of the MineZ map. Kill Count * Luke, Cameron, Del (MineZ Delcore #2) * Brady, Needless (MineZ Bradycore #1) * Del, Wist, Soap (MineZ Delcore #3) * Kassandra*, Brady*, GameTitan*, Will* (MineZ Bradycore #2) * Djali, SkipToGame, Nase, Longarms, VZed, HappyMaskGamer, Creamy, Badman (MineZ Item Box #1) * Frost, Mythical (MineZ Team 6Core #1) * Jeffles, Jabsol, Indago, Frosty, Kyle (Jeff's MineZ Mini #3) * Sharderax, Kai, Ironwood, Icedemon, Serpia (Sharderax's April Fools Dark Mansion Run) *indicates that they died after their goal was completed. Survivors * None How to Complete the Dark Mansion Entrance * The entrance to the Dark Mansion can be found at the cords (-45, -3795). * To even start the dungeon, you must first parkour across the broken bridge to the mansion. Once across, you are free to loot the two chests found there. * To enter dungeon, you must jump down the center hole into the lava below. You will fall through into the volcano, passing through another layer of lava. ** Make sure you actually jump into the lava, as you will take much less damage than just walking into it and waiting to sink. First Room * You will fall into a pool of water in the first puzzle room. If needed, refill your water. * This room has four exits with pressure plates with signs above them. The signs read "T P I T O !", "E E H O E T", "H U T T E T", "T R A S H U" (East, North, West and South exits respectively). The correct exit is South (the T R A S H U sign). ** Ignore the other exits, as they will just shoot splash potions of Harming/Weakness at you. * After stepping on the pressure plate in front of the South exit, the 3x3 door will open with a short delay and a Zombie Pigman will spawn and explode on contact with the ground behind the door. Sprint through and kill all the Zombies. ** Don't step on the pressure plate again or let the Zombies step on it, as this will cause another Zombie Pigman to spawn. Second Room * After passing through the exit of the first room, proceed down the hallway. * Before you step on the pressure plate, press the hidden button found above and to the right, then hurry through and enter the next room, as the pressure plate causes lava to flow down. Third Room * Enter the first of two mazes. The floor is littered with pressure plates which will light up the connected redstone lamps. Make your way through the maze until you come across two iron doors. * Go through these iron doors in order to enter the second maze. Make your way through this maze until you come across the next room. Fourth Room * NOTE: Usually, this room requires at least three players to complete. * After exiting the second maze, you will find a chamber with a mostly lava floor and a few lava-falls. This is a parkour challenge that goes off in three directions. * First, one person in your group must jump through the nether brick fence parkour on the left side and stand on the pressure plate. ** Sometimes a Zombie has naturally spawned next to this pressure plate, so that you just have to do the floor parkour and wait until the Zombie randomly moves onto its pressure plate. * Then, another player will need to climb down the ladder, do the floor parkour, and stand on the pressure plate at the end. These two pressure plates will open a door on the right parkour side. * The third player has to do the right nether brick fence parkour and hold the door open for the others by standing on the first pressure plate. * Once the third player completes the right nether brick fence parkour and is holding the door open for the others, all other players must return to the start of the room and complete the right parkour for themselves. **Alternatively, another way to complete this room is to use a Zombie Bow (which can be obtained as a reward for completing Devil's Respite) to spawn Zombies on the pressure plates at the end of the left parkour and the floor parkour. However, all players still need to complete the right parkour, so they can make it to the next room. Loot Room * Once everyone has made it past the first pressure plate after completing the fourth room, step on the second pressure plate. * This room contains four iron pressure plates, two stone pressure plates, which are located opposite each other, and a sign that reads "We demand sacrifice!" * Loot the ten chests found in the room, then proceed to drop one item on each iron pressure plate. Be sure to at least loot for the Vampyr, the Dark Mansion's legendary item. Afterwards, both stone pressure plates must be stood on, which will open a passage below the sign. Exit * After you have successfully opened the way, you will walk through a very dark hallway. Right in front of you lies three stone pressure plates which will all open lava traps in a specific order: in front of the plate, in front of and behind the plate, and behind the plate. * To avoid falling into the lava, shift onto the edge of the blocks that the plates are on to release the traps, then proceed slowly. Do this one at a time! * Continue down the tunnel until you reach a button, press it to be teleported to the true exit room. * Step on the pressure plate, which opens a piston door, then pass through the tunnel. The last tunnel has no pitfalls or any other dangers, so you are safe. The tunnel will lead you right outside the dungeon. Congratulations! You've beaten the Dark Mansion! Category:Goals